One Letter
by tookool4you
Summary: Scorpious Malfoy had always loved Rose Weasley, but didn't know how to tell her. He wants to tell her before it is too late. Then he thought of a letter. What will he say?
1. Scorpius Letter

I had loved her for as long as I can remember. I know that now, but should I tell her? I think I should, but how? I only know one way…

The first time I saw her was the first day I laid my eyes in the Hogwarts Express. I can still remember seeing all the parents hugging their children especially first years before they got on the marvelous red train. I could barely hear myself think as the train blew a loud whistle.

Then I saw two men looking at my father. One of them had really untidy black hair and he was standing with a boy who looked about my age that greatly resembled him. The other was a bit taller than the man with untidy hair and his hair was beat red. I remember smiling because I thought it would be humorous if Father put the mans hair on fire to see if it would possibly get redder.

I stopped smiling immediately when I saw her. She had long bushy brown hair and was showing her Hogwarts robes to a woman with straight red hair.

"Father, who are those men?" I asked.

"Nobody," said Father. "You better get on the train"

Mother kissed me on the cheek, but when I looked at Father for his goodbye he was looking straight ahead, thinking. Mother gave me a weak smile and hurried me on the Hogwarts Express which had begun to move.

I remember how furious I was because all of the compartments were filled.

"You could sit with us if you would like?" said a voice behind me.

I turned around to find the girl I saw on the platform. She was smiling sweetly at me and was leaning on the opened compartment door.

"Thanks" was all I could say.

"No problem"

I followed the girl into the dimly lit compartment. I then noticed that she wasn't the only in the compartment. There was the boy who was standing by the man with untidy hair from the platform. Also, there was a boy that looked a little older than him, but they looked very much alike. Then my attention was on the pretty girl with silvery blonde hair who was looking out the window dreamily.

"What's he doing here?" said the oldest looking boy sounding disgusted.

"James be nice. I invited him," said the girl. "My name is Rose and these are my cousins. That is James, the girl there is Victoire a.k.a Vicky, and Albus"

Rose pointed to each person when she introduced them. Everyone, but James seemed alright with me being here.

"My name is Scorpius," I said shyly.

Normally I wasn't shy at all, but something about Rose made me…nervous. Rose sat beside Vicky when I said this and smiled up at me. I was in some sort of trance looking down at her.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" said Rose giggling.

I sat down next to Albus so I could sit as far away from James as I possibly could. He gave me evil stares all the way to Hogwarts. I made conversation with Rose to keep me from thinking about how much it looked like James wanted to kill me right then.

When the train stopped Vicky ran out of the compartment saying "Finally". Rose and Albus walked out of the compartment next into the hall full of students.

I started to walk out of the compartment after them, but I felt a hand on my shoulder that stopped me. James smiled angrily and the light hit his blue eyes making him look dangerous.

"Stay away from my cousins or else," said James in a whisper.

"Or else what?" I said sounding more confident than I actually was.

"You'll find out when that time comes"

With that James walked out of the compartment to the now deserted hall. I was just standing there stupidly until I saw Rose running in the compartment and when she saw me she began dragging me off the train.

"Honestly," said Rose rolling her eyes.

"I just had a really nice heart-to-heart with your cousin James," I said bitterly.

When Rose and I finally found a boat she gently hopped in the boat and I easily sat across from her. I then leaned back in the boat looking up into the night sky. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose shift uncomfortably.

"What did he say?" asked Rose biting her lip.

"Just to stay away from you and Albus, or else," I said shrugging.

I saw Rose Weasley get angry for the first time…and it surely wasn't the last. Rose started cursing under her breath and I saw that she had fire in her eyes.

"You have a very colorful vocabulary Rosie," I said laughing.

I wouldn't know until after the Sorting Hat that she hates people calling her 'Rosie' and would usually yell at them (except her parents). I hated being sorted. Mainly because me and Albus was in Slytherin and Rosie was in Gryffindor. I saw her face fall when the raggedy old hat yelled 'Slytherin' for me.

Albus and I sat between two pretty fourth years. Albus was chatting with a girl named Rachel who had short brown hair and big blue eyes. If I want spending all my time looking over at Rosie I would have probably tried to talk to Rachel myself, but no. A few times James looked at me and I would pretend to be in Albus's conversation with Rachel.

Right when Rosie looked at me during the feast I know I couldn't stay away from her. I didn't know it back then, but I was falling in love with her.

All through our second and third years at Hogwarts Rosie, Albus, and I were practically inseparable. When I was packing my trunk to go to Hogwarts for the fourth time I heard an owl on the window. I opened the window to find a handsome brown owl holding a letter in its beak.

I opened the letter and began to read it. The letter was from Rosie and she was moving to France. She didn't tell me why, but I had a feeling because of me. I could feel myself growing angry just looking at the letter. How could she just move away? I knew right then James had gotten his way to keep me from her. My head was swimming with questions. Then I realized I was being selfish. I could not ask her to stay for me, so I needed to find a way to tell her how I felt when I still could. I actually hit myself in the head for not thinking of it before…a letter. I needed just one letter, so I have been writing this letter to tell her how I have felt for almost four years. I don't know how she will react, but at least I would have told her something I have been keeping inside me for so long

Well Rosie I have told you everything. From me meeting you to me getting your letter. I just want to know one thing. That one thing is do you feel the same way?

Scorpius Malfoy


	2. Rosie's Letter

My parents are being so unfair. I mean, they are sending me to a wizarding school in Paris? I don't understand and they won't even tell me why. Plus, I believe it will be an all girl wizarding school. 'I hate girls,' I thought bitterly to myself.

"Can I come in?" asked a voice outside my door.

It was mums voice. I wiped my eyes on the back of my hand and went to answer the door. I only did that because I knew if I didn't she would just come in anyways.

"Hey sweetie, do you need help packing?" she asked when I opened the door.

"No, I don't need help because I am not going to Paris," I said sitting on my bed.

"Oh, Rosie. Your father and I…," mum began.

"Don't you dare bring me into this," dad warned. "I said 'let her fight her own battles' and do you listen to me, no you do not. Nobody listens to the father"

Daddy was standing at the doorway now. He was right. Normally mum made all the decisions. I thought that was kind of unfair, but he didn't really mind all that much. He didn't mind unless it was something he really had a strong opinion about.

"But she was being picked on terribly. Remember all of James's letters from school? Remember how it said that she was crying all the time because of that boy?"

I started to get angry. Angry at James for saying that and at my parents who never asked me about it. They never once asked me if anything was wrong like normal parents when they think something is wrong with their daughter, but trying to fix it with no proof that there was something wrong in the first place.

"Mum, who did James say was picking on me?" I asked as calm as I possibly could.

"Scorpius Malfoy, why?"

"Of course," I whispered bitterly.

'He finally did it' I thought. I could feel tears in my eyes. James didn't care how I feel. He just wanted to get back at Scorpius for all the years his father picked a fight with Uncle Harry. Uncle Harry dropped it long ago, so why couldn't James?

I looked out my window and saw something from the distance. My stomach was in knots when I saw my owl had a letter dangling on his leg.

I ran and opened the window right before he hit it and Flick landed gently on my desk holding out his leg. He had been gone for three days and I hoped he didn't get lost…again. Flick flew to his cage when I finally got the letter off hgis leg. It took a little longer because my hands were trembling so badly.

"Who is it from, sweetheart?" asked daddy as I opened the letter.

I read the chicken scratch handwritten letter about three times making sure I read it right through my tears. 'He likes me' I thought cheerfully in my head.

"Yes," I yelled as I did a little dance like a moron.

"What is it?" asked mum.

"He likes me"

"Who?"

"A friend. Mum, I don't want to go to Paris and Scorpius is not picking on me. James was lying when he sent you those letters because he is an idiot and because Scorpius makes me happy. I really like him mum. And, yes daddy I am still beating him on every test," I said when I saw him about to say something.

"He is in Slytherin," he said bitterly.

"So is Albus. You mean, just because Albus is in Slytherin it means that it changes how we feel about him? He is still the sweetest person we have in this family no matter what house he is in and Scorpius is so nice, but so stupid in so many ways sometimes"

Mum looked over at Dad looking defeated. Dad sighed and then looked at me.

"Hermione, we cant move her to Paris. The whole reason for moving her was so she wouldn't be bullied. If she hasn't been, then there is no reason why she has to move away from all of her friends.

"Thank you, thank you," I said hugging my Father.

Mum didn't look happy about it, but didn't press the issie. Since they left my room I have been writing this letter to the guy I believe I love. Does that answer your question Scorpius? Thank goodness dad was there or I don't think I would ever be able to see you again. See you on the train.

XOXO Rosie Weasley


End file.
